The Three Misfits
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: Follow this story as it tells you how Eli, Clare, and Adam go through the life at highschool and home. This will be very tough for them. But as long as they stick together, things might not be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**So. . .this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and if I reach up to about 3-5 review then I'll update. **

**WARNING: This story is more of a season 10 remake. But I'm throwing in some things in the story to make it better. This. Will. Be. The. Most. AWESOMEST STORY EVER!**

**I don't know if "awesomest" is a word. But hey, I should add that to the dictionary. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Eli was driving Clare and Adam to their school, using Morty of course. It only took them one month to get to know each other better and become best friends. The Three Misfits they call themselves. They learned that Adam is a FTM. Clare has problems at home with her folks, and Eli had a girlfriend who died. By the looks of Clare, she looks scared that she has to ride in a hearse; a car that carries dead people. But he loves Morty, he's like a friend.

He was driving through the parking lot to find only one space left. But that was already taken by three guys standing on it. That's not cool. They should not stand on HIS parking space just to talk.

He poked my head through the window and yelled to the guys that were standing on his parking space,"Yeah. Excuse me!"

They turned to face the goth. Two of them just laughed and leaned again the gate while the other just looked at him, with his eyes squinting. Probably because of the sun. When you look at him, he looks more of an antagonist; a bully. But Eli didn't care. He didn't look scary or antagonizing.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Eli asked.

The guy, Fitz, walked up to his car and place his hand on the skull head hood ornament. He wiggled it and. . .broke it!

Clare gasped while Adam shook his head slowly. Nobody messes with Morty. Eli was furious. He got out of the car first and slam the door shut. He has a menacing look that scared Adam and Clare, but not Fitz.

"Yeah! You DESTROYED my car over a FREAKING parking spot!" Eli yelled and got up in Fitz's face.

"Aw. . .you want a tissue," Fitz stated in a mock voice as him and his buddies laughed.

"Come on let's just go," Clare whispered to Eli but he ignored her.

"Give it back," Eli demanded. Instead of doing so, Fitz just threw it on the ground and stomped on it and the forehead of the skull crack and the jaw part broke.

Adam took a step back. He knew this would get ugly. Eli gave Fitz a death glare and Clare looked worried and scared.

"You're gonna pay for that," Eli threatened.

Fitz just showed nothing but a little anger. He pretended to come at him to make him flinch or get scared, but Eli didn't do either of those things. He knew it was also another way for a bully to say "Back the hell off". Fitz just walked to school with his buddies.

Eli just growled and glared at him.

Looks like he just made his first enemy.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo  
**

After the bell rang, Eli and Adam exited their French class. But Eli was thinking of ways to get back at Fitz. He destroyed his car for no reason. No one does that to Morty. If they do. . .they shall die. Or at least that's what Eli thinks.

"I can't believe he did that to your car," Adam reminded him.

"I know. He just snapped Morty's hood ornament off! What the hell is this world coming to?" He questioned and then they, or more like all the students in the hall, just heard a big bang. Sound like the lockers.

Eli and Adam shot their heads up to see Clare against that lockers, whining in pain. They looked to their right to see Fitz. Eli death glared him. NO ONE does that to Clare!

I took off my backpack and handed it to Adam.

"What the hell you looking at that Edwards?" Fitz asked Clare.

"I'm still trying to process that," Clare answered. You could hear a few students 'ooh' at her remark. No one talks back to Fitz like that. Fitz sneered at her, ready to make his own remark.

"I wonder how you look like with a broken nose." Fitz stated as he threw his arm back and was about to punch her. Eli wasn't gonna let this happen. Even though the students in the hall are shocked to see that Fitz, the Mark Fitzgerald, would actually hit a girl.

Eli jumped in front of Clare and grabbed Fit's arm before it could come to contact with Clare's face.

"Okay tell me something," Eli was starting his remark with a smirk (which looked more of a smile),"What was going through your mind when you got that haircut? No seriously. What? Are you trying to pass the auditions for the Planet of the Apes remake I didn't hear about?"

Fitz grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ready to pound him to a pulp. Clare was shocked of what Eli did and said to Fitz. Everyone sense a fight going on, until Adam yelled. . .

"Principal!"

Fitz and Eli turned their heads to see Principal Simpson come from the hall, but not noticing the commotion that was going on. Fitz let go of Eli collar and threatened him before he left,"This ain't over."

Eli just glared at his direction and then turned to Clare,"Are you okay?"

She just nodded and everyone exited the halls to go to their next class, leaving the Three Misfits alone in the hall by themselves.

Adam walked up to Eli and gave him his backpack.

"I'm sick and tired of people like us going through bully and bullied," Eli told his best friends,". . .There's only one way to play that game."

Before Clare could answer, Adam already did, as if reading her mind,". . .By avoiding them?" It sounded more of a guess and a question. But, in Eli's mind, the two were horribly wrong.

Eli scoffed and snatched his backpack from Adam's hands,"No. By refusing to be the victim."

Eli left to go to P.E.

Adam and Clare looked at each other in worry. This feud isn't gonna end well.

They just realized that they had P.E. too. So they ran to catch up with Eli.

* * *

**How was it? This story is gonna have A LOT of Fitz encounters and lots of bully. A lot of drama will stur up between the Three Misfits and The Bullies.  
**

**Read and REVIEW! **


	2. At PE

**I hope you all loved the first chapter. But in P.E. there will be more drama.**

**This chapter, of course, does involve hilarity, pain, and excitement. **

**Oh and (my personal favorite) DRAMA!**

**I hope you love this chapter!**

**And please, please, please, please, please, please, please. . .REVIEW! I hate it when people don't review. It makes me feel left out of the site.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

After changing into their P.E. outfits, all the students made their way to the gymnasium. Where Coach Armstrong was in the middle of the room, holding his clipboard and a whistle in hand.

He did roll call and wrote down all the ten students' names on his clipboard and then blew the whistle when he heard talking.

"Okay everyone! We are gonna play. . .dodgeball," He announced.

Most of the kids looked excited, but some of them weren't. Some of them stayed shut and some of them groaned. The ones who were excited though had big creepy grins on their faces and menacing looks. So they

"Yes!" Fitz cheered and gave his friends fist pumps.

"Why. . ." Adam sighed miserably.

"Okay," Coach Armstrong got their attention,"The team captains are. . .Mark Fitzgerald!"

"Hell yeah!" Fitz pumped the air.

"And. . .Elijah Goldsworthy." The coach called out the next captain.

The room fell silent. Eli's eyes widened along with Clare and Adam. Fitz just smirked. He gave Eli a glare and whispered, enough for the room to hear,"You're gonna go down Emo boy."

Coach didn't hear however and then told Eli,"You pick first. Each team should have four people. Five including you."

_"Thanks to sum it up. I already know math," _Eli though bitterly and rolled his eyes.

"Um. . .Adam."

Adam went over to him and gave him a high-five.

Then Fitz yelled,"Owen."

The two antagonist gave each other a fist pump. Eli knew this was gonna be a competition.

"Clare."

Clare went over to him and she gave him a smile. He returned it and he put an arm around her shoulder.

Then Fitz yelled,"Bruce."

Then Eli,"Tristan."

"K.C."

"Mo."

"Bianca."

That was their teams.

Eli's team consisted of Clare, Adam, Mo, and Tristan. While Fitz took his friends who were also antagonists; Bianca, Owen, Bruce, and K.C.

Everyone grabbed a dodgeball and had their eyes narrowed. Ready to aim at their target.

Then all hell broke loose when Coach Armstrong blew the whistle.

Owen was first to throw. He went straight for Adam, which he dodged. Adam then picked up the ball to throw it at Bruce, but he dodged it as well.

Meantime, there was a girl-to-girl combat. Clare vs Bianca. Bianca was first to throw but Clare ducked and dodge the ball before it could hit her face. Clare took one of the dodgeballs that was on the floor and threw it straight at Bianca. But Bianca ducked just in time, but the ball hit the wall which bounced back; hitting Bianca's back.

"Bianca DeSousa. You're out!," The coach yelled at the evil girl who got hit by the ball. She just growled in frustration and eyed Clare evilly.

Fitz then took the chance to throw the dodgeball at Clare, and he did. But the strange part was. . .Clare ducked. She didn't even saw the ball coming. Fitz was shocked follow by the rest of the following students and coach. Mo then picked up the ball and threw it at Fitz, put he cought the ball.

"Mohammed Mashkour! You're out!" The coach announced; using Mo's full name. A few students chuckled at the name.

Mo sat on the bleachers; embarrassed. That he got out too early and that the coach used his full name.

Tristan then picked up a ball and was prepared to throw it at Bruce, but then Clare saw Owen throwing the ball to hit Tristan's stomach. Which was odd considering Tristan and Owen are brothers. She ran in front of Tristan and caught the ball and at the same time Tristan threw the ball, but missed. Oh well, at least he's not off the team just yet.

"Owen Milligan. You're out!" The coach yelled. Owen just mumbled a few curse words and sat next to Bianca, on the bleachers.

"Thanks Clare-bear," Tristan whispered to the auburn haired girl who saved him from getting punt by the ball.

"No problem Tris," She smiled and they both got a ball.

Eli and Adam threw the ball, and threw it towards Fitz. But Fitz dodged both and glared at the two "freaks".

Then, out of nowhere, Bruce threw the ball and hit Adam in the chest, which caused him to scream in pain.

"Are you okay?" Clare put a hand on his back and saw him clutching. She knew why he screamed. He does have the body of a female, which meant that he had boobs. Clare knew that had the hurt.

"I'm fine Clare," Adam assured her and went to the bleachers and sat at the bottom of the bleacher, with Bianca and Owen behind him. They kept calling him a freak and touching his head and shoving him.

Clare was the only one who noticed. The coach didn't noticed either.

Clare took the ball and aimed it at the bleachers. She aimed and threw the ball and it hit. . . .Owen. In his. . .private area.

"Oops! Sorry!" Clare faked apologized and tried to hold her laughter. Owen just glared at her and Adam mouthed "Thank You!"

"Your welcome," She mouthed back. She and Bruce both narrowed their eyes at each other. She saw that someone already got K.C. off the court. But Clare realized that she didn't have a ball in her hand. She saw the ball come at her, and Eli noticed this and he tried to run towards her put Fitz surrounded him.

Clare closed her eyes. Ready to get hit. But she didn't feel any pain. He probably didn't throw the ball hard enough. With her eyes still closed, she pondered; What the hell is happening now?

She then heard the coach whistle. She knew the coach was gonna call out her name. . .but instead. . .

"Tristan Milligan! You're out!"

Clare opened her eyes to see Tristan in front of her. With his arms wide to block her. She was confused at first then she got it; he took a dodgeball for her.

"Tris, I owe you big time." Clare smiled at the big lovable guy.

Tristan smiled at his new friend. He then sat on the bleachers next to Adam.

Eli sighed in relief that his crush didn't get pelted with the ball. I mean seriously, those dodgeballs hurt like hell!

Fitz then threw the ball at Eli, but he dodged it. Eli then threw the ball at him, he dodged it. It kept replaying and replaying. Neither of them was out. . .yet.

Bruce and Clare glared at each other. This time, both of them had a ball. They both threw their arm back and threw the ball at the same time. But the strange part was ...

It hit them both!

"Bruce the Moose! Clare Edwards! You're both out!"

Eli couldn't help but glare at Bruce. He got Clare out! Well, at least he got out too. But the problem was. . .it was only Fitz and him.

Clare and Adam knew this was trouble. They both looked at each other in worry and gulped.

"You can do it Eli!" Clare shouted.

"You can win this!" Adam shouted along with her. Tristan just clapped and smiled. He also rooted for Eli while Mo was cheering for him as well.

Eli smiled. Fitz had no ball in his hand. Eli threw the ball; only to hit Fitz on his chest.

"Mark Fitzgerald! You're out! Elijah's team wins!" The coach declared.

Eli's team cheered. He won. Actually won. But Fitz wasn't gonna let "Emo boy" off that easy. Nope.

While he made he way to the bleachers, he noticed a dodgeball. He picked it up, turned his attention to Eli and pelted the ball. And it hit Eli. . .in the face.

Everyone gasped and ran over to him. Clare and Adam were the first ones.

"Mark Fitzgerald, to the principal's office," The coach demanded and glared at the bully.

"Whatever," Fitz shrugged and went to the principal's office.

Clare bend down to Eli's level. She saw that his nose was bleeding.

"Eli?" Clare questioned to make sure he didn't pass out of something.

Eli opened his eyes and smirked at Clare,"I've had worst."

She and Adam laughed.

After his nose getting patched up, it was dismissal.

"I can't believe Fitz would do that to you," Clare reminded him with anger in her tone.

"Hey I'm not dead." Eli stated smugly.

"So. . .I'm guessing that you and Fitz's battle has begun?" Adam questioned.

Eli looked at his two best friends,"It's already been started."

* * *

**Uh oh! Hm. . .what will Eli have planned for Fitz? Will Eli and Clare be more than "friends." **

**Well, if you review you'll find out.**


	3. Texting and Planning

**Hopefully you all loved my story. Now here's chapter three.  
**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi!**

* * *

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

At 11:03 PM, the Three Misfits went online to Facerange. They started texting. It was um. . .awkward really.

**Clare-Bear12:** _Hey guys_

**Eli_Gold41: **_Hey Blue Eyes ;)_

**Adam_Torrez01: **_What's up you two lovebirds? XD _

**Clare-Bear12: **_What?!_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Where aren't "lovebirds"_

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ What ever you say. . ._

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Anyways. . .how's you nose Eli?_

**Eli_Gold41:** _Better. . .but that Neanderthal is gonna pay_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Come on guys, can't we just resolve this like "men"?_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ That's what "men" do. They fight_

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ Eli has a point Clare_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ You guys are such. . .guys_

**Eli_Gold41**:_ O_O What?_

**Adam_Torres01:**_ What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ It means that guys would normally act like animals. . .which is the definition of guys. Which are you_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Harsh much? _

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ Anyways. . .how are we gonna get back at Fitz?_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Well I was thinking-_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Hah! That's funny_

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ Lol XD_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Nice one Clare (note the sarcasm). . .That's it! I found the way to get back at Fitz!_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ I know! By doing NOTHING!_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ HAHAHAHA!_

**Adam_Torres01:**_ HAHAHAHA!_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ *Wipes tears* Clare. . .that was a good one. U nearly gave me a heart attack._

**Adam_Torrez41: **_Yeah Clare-Bear. . .I'm still laughing my ass off._

**Clare-Bear12:**_ I'm serious. . ._

**Eli_Gold41:**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ That makes it funnier!_

**Clare-Bear12:** _Come on guys. . ._

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ Okay. . .oh god that was funny. . .we'll stop. . ._

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Thnx. But seriously guys...can't we stop this?_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Let me remind you Clare that he pushed you against the lockers yesterday. _

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ He has a point Clare. . .you're not gonna let him get away with this are you?_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ *sighs* No_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Good, because no one gets away from hurting MY Clare!_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ ..._

**Adam_Gold41:**_ ...Um...YOUR Clare?_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ *blushes* Uh. . .I mean as in our Clare. Considering that she is our friend._

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Aww. . .thnx Eli_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ No prob_

**Adam_Torrez41:**_ Ugh! I'm sick of this love fest. Why don't you two just kiss already?_

**Clare-Bear12:**_ Adam. . .you need to shut up._

**Eli_Gold41:**_ OH! You got told!_

**Adam_Torrez01:** Whatever. . .anyways. . .what's your plan Eli?

**Eli_Gold41:**_ I can't tell you now. . ._

**Adam_Torrez01:**_ Why?_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Because the chick is online. . ._

**Adam_Torrez01:** _Oh that's right. _

**Clare-Bear12:**_ I can't be a part of this plan?  
_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Nope_

**Clare-Bear41:**_ Ugh! Fine! Bye! But Eli. . .  
_

**Eli_Gold41:**_ Yeah?_

**Clare-Bear41:**_ Instead of pushing this feud further, you should just ignore Fitz. Then he'll go away. I'm just saying it's a good idea._

**_Clare-Bear41 has logged off..._**

**Adam_Torrez01:** _Okay she's gone what's the plan?_**  
**

**Eli_Gold41: **_Yeah I thought she'd never stop talking. Or texting. Anyways, __I'll tell you tomorrow at school. _

**Adam_Torrez01:** _Okay, bye Misfit number 3._

**Eli_Gold41: **_*Laughs* See you in the morning Misfit number 1.  
_

**_Eli_Gold41 has logged off...  
Adam_Torrez01 has logged off..._**

* * *

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

The next day, Eli just parked his hearse in the school parking lot. He quickly got out of the car when he spotted Clare over the fence.

"Clare!" He got her attention.

"What?"

While Clare continued to walk, Eli followed her to keep up with her. Even though he was still on the other side of the gate.

"I was just thinking over about your "ignore the bully" theory," He confessed.

Her face lit up. She thought that he meant that he was gonna to ignore him. But boy was she wrong...

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. But. . .it's just that. . .well I find your theory. . .unsatisfying" He said truthfully with a his signature smirk while Clare gave him a small glare,"Not like. . .a punch in the face."

He finally made his way through the gate and walk by her side.

"I thought violence wasn't your style. Or are the rumors true?" She remarked and he gave her a confused look.

"And what are these 'rumors' about me?"

"I don't know. Oh! People say your obsessed with death. Which might explain the hearse," She stated and he gave her a short laugh.

"Well, people can think all they want. But I'm still gonna beat Fitz at his own game."

"Whatever. You don't have to do this to impress me."

Eli grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him. He gave her another confused face,"Whoa. Who said I'm trying to impress you."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. To her, it's pretty obvious that he is doing this to impress her. Well, she was the first to get pushed by Fitz after all. And as he stated in his text, he says that no one puts their hands on HIS Clare.

Eli sighed and threw his head back,"Fine! I'll call off the dogs. I'll see if I can straighten things out."

Obviously it was a lie. He was never gonna leave Fitz alone til he either apologizes or he gets him back somehow. Well, this is Mark Fitzgerald they're talking about. He never apologizes to anyone. Never!

Clare gave him a quick hug,"I knew you were smart Eli."

He gave her a smile and they stared into each others eyes. But it lasted for only a few seconds because. . .

"E-li..." They heard Fitz trailed his name.

Eli turned his head to face him and gave him his cocky smirk and remarked,"Hm. . .two syllables. Good for you."

Fitz gave him his regular glare,"You just can't keep your mouth shut can ya?"

Eli gave him a small laugh,"You destroyed my car. Just say your sorry and I'll shut my mouth."

Fitz came towards him and said,"Your right. I'm sorry. . .about your nuts."

"My what -OWWWWW!"

Fitz just kicked Eli in the worst place not man would like to be kicked. Clare gasped.

"I apologized," Fitz remarked and then Adam came out of nowhere and came to Eli's side. Clare knead down to Eli's level as Fitz and his buddies walked off, while laughing.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

Eli gave her a glare,"Fitz kicked my nuts and I fell on the concrete floor. In pain. Still. Do I look okay?"

He closed his eyes tight and opened them again.

He looked at his two best friends,"So. . .should I punch him when I see him on sight?"

Adam nodded but Clare gave him a disapproving look. She then answered,"I think it might make things worse."

But really, he was thinking about getting revenge.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

After French, Eli and Adam were walking down the halls.

"So Dr. Doom what's your evil plan?" Adam asked.

Eli looked around to see if anyone heard them. Or if Fitz was coming.

{Okay, this is off topic, but NOBODY (besides the teachers, Eli, Clare) knows that Adam is a FTM. Well, not yet at least. Adam is planning on keeping it a secret from everyone else in the school.}

Eli thought of giving Fitz the perfect revenge.

If this plan goes accordingly, then Fitz was gonna wish he never met them.

"Do you know anything about Canadian's Most Wanted Criminals?"

* * *

**UH OH. What is Eli planning? Will everyone else in the school find out that Adam is a FTM? Will Clare find out their plan? Will I stop writing all these questions because I already know the answers?  
**

**Well let's find out.**

**REVIEW!**

**Maybe chapter four will come out. . .today or tomorrow!**


	4. Revenge Has Finally Struck!

**Thanks for your reviews. Hopefully I'll get more in later chapters.  
**

**So. . .here's chapter four!**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi!**

* * *

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Adam and Eli were at the school's tech lab. Sitting on the chairs and then logged in to one of the computers. They searched up Canadian criminals.

"So. . .what's the plan again?" Adam asked his best friend who was right beside him.

"What were gonna do if find a photo of a criminal that looks close to Fitz's appearance. Once we do, we print it and I created a fake ID for him." Eli repeated.

Adam looked a bit scared of the idea,"But. . .how is a fake ID gonna get him back?"

Eli scoffed,"Simple. He's a kind of guy who buys beer and cigarettes. And we are gonna use a criminal's photo instead of Fitz's. I'm gonna give him the ID as a peace treaty. But once the cashier checks his ID, he might call the cops. You following?"

Adam nodded his head,"Now I get it. Your revenge is to get Fitz thrown in prison."

"Well when you say it like that it's like you want me to feel guilty. Come on Adam, aren't you with me on this? He bullied Clare. OUR Clare! And he calls you a freak all the time! Aren't to sick of it?"

Adam thought this over. He is sick of it. His mom sometimes calls him a freak. She also said that she wishes that Adam was Gracie. Gracie was Adam's birth name when they thought Adam was a girl.

Adam glared at the memories and fist-pumped his Gothic friend,"I'm in."

They continued to go ahead with the plan.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Clare and Alli went to the mall. To by dresses and other clothes and shoes and make-up. Just in case they get to go to a club, or party, or if there's a prom or school party/dance.

But Clare actually went with her because she couldn't keep in tacked with Eli nor Adam.

She knew they were planning something.

Something dangerous.

And it had something to do with Fitz.

She knew this feud between Fitz and Eli wasn't gonna be pretty. But she hoped that they would be okay and maybe this "revenge" wouldn't go too far.

Because if it did, then things are gonna get intense and ugly.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Adam and Eli walked into the dot. To their left they spot Fitz and his buddies sitting on the small table near the glass.

"Yo Fitz," Eli said to him. He hated how his name sounded.

"Back on your feet? What do you want?" Fitz asked and his buddies laughed.

"I want to give you something. As a peace treaty," Eli answered and Adam tried to hold in his laughter.

"And I would go for that because. . ." Fitz asked.

"I want this feud to be over. And I made this," Eli said handing Fitz the fake ID.

"Nice fake," He said approvingly. Of course he didn't know that the fake ID's name was from the Canada's Most Wanted.

"You could use it to by beer or cigarettes," Eli added. Knowing that his plan would work.

"Thanks."

"So...does that mean you'll leave us alone?" Adam asked going with the plan.

"As long as you guys stay out of my face." Fitz warned.

Adam and Eli then left the Dot. Laughing so hard.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Adam exclaimed, still laughing and holding his stomach.

"I know." Eli agreed and did the same thing Adam was doing. After five minutes of laughter, Adam asked,"So. . .how is the rest of the plan gonna work."

"You, my friend, don't have to worry. I'm on that. But what I would like you to do is to hang out with Clare time to time. So she doesn't get all worried and find out what I'm doing," Eli explained.

"Sure man." Adam nodded and they both fist-pumped.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

The next day, Eli decided to skip English and French class. Which worried Clare. She knew he was up to something. And it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Hey Clare," Adam exclaimed as he ran to her lunch table and sat next to her,"What? No 'Hi Adam'?"

"I'm sorry Adam. It's just. . .I'm worried about Eli," She confessed and Adam sighed. He knew he can't tell her what happened.

"You shouldn't worry about him Clare. You know Eli. He is stubborn. He'll be okay."

"Thanks Adam," She said and gave him a hug. He returned it. These two are best friends and it sucks that he has to lie to Clare.

Oh well, after Eli's plan, he has nothing to worry about anymore.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Eli was across the street from the liquor store. He saw Fitz in there and he bought a pack of cigarettes. He used the fake ID. This was his time to take his plan into play.

He took out his phone and dialed 911,"911? Yeah, there's this criminal across the street and he has a weapon. Yeah, 44 Oak Street. Hurry up they spotted me!"

Eli hung up and saw that Fitz exited the store, with a cigarette tucked behind his ear. Eli went up to him,"Hey moron! The fake ID worked, eh?"

"What the hell are you talking about Emo Boy?" Fitz asked him irritated.

Eli gave Fitz a hard shove. Fitz then grabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt and threw him in the big alley. Eli got up but only to get punched by Fitz and fall on the floor. Eli stumbled to the garage can and threw one on the floor in front of Fitz. Fitz kicked the can away and took Eli by the back of his shirt and threw him on the floor again. He then sat on him and punched his face three times until he had a busted lip.

"Had enough?"

"You punch like my grandma!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Fitz then continued to punch his face until he heard police sirens. He tried to run but Eli grabbed him by the leg. Fitz was unable to escape his tight grip.

"Let go man it's the cops!" Fitz yelled but then a female and a male cop exited the car. They ordered the two to put their hands on the wall.

They did so and they took their wallets to check their IDs.

"You are going down Eli." Fitz stated. His hair was messy but he had no injuries from the fight.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Eli asked with his busted lip bleeding, a bruised cheek, and his hair all messy.

"The fake ID. The one **you **gave me. They won't even know who I am."

"I guess it's your lucky day."

But what Fitz didn't know was that this was part of Eli's plan. The police will scan the IDs and find out that Fitz is a criminal. The ID was used for non purposes only.

After five minutes. . .

"This ones good. You're free to go," The cop said to Eli. Eli took his hands off the wall while the other cop put handcuffs around Fitz's hands.

"What did I do?!"

"You have the right to remain silent," The female cop informed him and they put Fitz in the backseat. Glaring at Eli through the window. But Eli just smirked and the car drove off down the street.

His plan worked.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

**Looks like Eli got his revenge. But what will happen next time when Fitz returns? What will Clare's reaction to Eli's revenge on Fitz?**

Well all you have to do is. . .REVIEW!


	5. The Last Straw (and maybe a few more)

**(Clare)**

I just walked out of Science Class. Hoping that I could find or stumble across Eli. That's when I found him coming out of the hall and with. . .a busted lip? I could see the blood on his lip from here.

"Eli!" I ran towards him,"Where were you?"

He just simply smirked at me and answered,"Conflict resolution."

"So it's resolved?" I asked hopefully but he gave me a 'are-you-serious' look and I frowned,"So much for non-violence."

"I've been through worst. It's not a big deal," He reassured me, but I didn't believe him. I carefully graze my thumb over his cut lip. I blushed at what I was doing and I think he did too.

"What happened?" I asked with a more stern voice.

"Cops had to break up a fight. And somebody put a wanted criminal's name on Fitz's fake ID I gave him. Oops." He stated.

I was shocked. I thought there conflict was over. I thought that this stupid feud was over!

"Y-you got Fitz arrested?!" I whispered yelled and walked away from him, but I knew he was following me.

"Well yeah what did you expect? That we go to the mall?" He joked but I gave him a glare.

"I just came from the office to talk to Mr. Simpson about you. I was worried." I stated.

"You worry too much. The cops will know that the ID was a fake," He said trying to cheer me up. But it didn't work.

"What if Fitz tells them where he got the ID from?"

"It's his words against mine."

". . .He's gonna get pretty mad."

". . .speak of the devil," Eli said looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Fitz coming towards us. I hid behind Eli; knowing that this would get ugly fast. I mean Eli got Fitz, the Fitz, the Mark Fitzgerald, arrested.

"Yeah! I bet you think you're so funny!" He yelled in frustration. The entire hall was staring at us. I gulped.

"Well that's what you get for messing with us," Eli replied.

"You're gonna pay," He threatened. I think now is my time to speak up. I got in front of Eli and was face-to-face with Fitz.

"Look Fitz. Can't you just leave us alone?" I asked him nicely.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled and he threw his hand back and. . .back-slapped me! I flew back into the locker, making my forehead hit the metal. Leaving a small bleeding cut on my forehead and a big bruise on my cheek. I was shocked. And so was everyone else in the hall. I heard gasps. Especially ones of horror. I looked up to see Eli, shocked and. . .furious.

Eli then swung his arm back and punch Fitz in the middle of the nose. I cringed. I knew that had to hurt. He was wearing a ring on that finger and Fitz was bleeding through his nose.

"You don't EVER touch her!" Eli yelled. I was smiling in the inside. He was sticking up for me. I was still holding my head with my right head and my bruised cheek with my left.

I then saw Fitz got up and tried to punch Eli in the face, but he blocked it. Then they were both on the ground, throwing punches. I then got up and pulled Eli away from him while I saw Ms. Oh holding Fitz back.

Then principal Simpson came.

"You two. My office. NOW!"

The two went to the principal's office. I was shocked. I was still standing, but leaning against the lockers.

Why would Eli stick up for me? I mean, I know that we are friends but I didn't now he would be that protective over me.

Now I have a major headache. Alli was sick today so instead of her taking me to the nurse's office, Adam did.

I told him what happened.

He has the same expression as I did.

**(Eli)**

I can't believe this. That stupid moron got me suspended tomorrow. Well at least he got what he deserved and has the same punishment. Hitting Clare like that. Who the hell does he think he is? No one touches MY Clare.

After having that wonderful meeting with the pissed off principal, I sat in my hearse. Listening to my favorite rock band; Dead Hand. I sighed miserably.

I like Clare. A lot. But I know that she doesn't like me back. There's no way she could. I 'promised' her that I wouldn't fight with Fitz and I broke it. She's not gonna go for a guy like me.

I then heard a tap on my car window, which knocked me out of my daze.

I turned to see the beautiful angel that always gets me to smile. The one with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and curly hair.

Instead of me opening the door for her, she did and slammed it shut and gave me a disapproving look.

"Wow, you won't even open the door for me? I thought you were a gentleman," She stated and I let out a short laugh.

"Whatever Blue Eyes," I stated, using her nickname.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard a voice from the backseat that made me jump.

"Adam you scared the hell out of me! And how the hell did you sneak in Morty?" I declared and Clare laughed and soon did Adam. Adam then sat up from the seat and leaned forward.

"Sorry I almost gave you a heart attack Goldsworthy," Adam teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways," I said,"Why are you guys here?"

They both gasped and I jumped. They had the fear and worry look on their faces.

"What?" I stated as if they got scared.

"We're your best friends," Clare butted in and then Adam finished,"And you don't even want us in Morty?"

They both shook their heads and said,"Tsk. Tsk."

I laughed at them. That's how they are. Always the crazy ones.

"So I was thinking," Clare broke the silence,"You guys want to come over at my house? My parents won't come home until tomorrow."

"YES!" Me and Adam cheered and we both high-fived.

"Wait!" Adam yelled,"Can I bring-"

"Yes," Clare interrupted,"You can bring your comics and game station."

"Booyah!" Adam cheered.

Us three then shared a laugh. I love our friendship.

"So Clare, how's your forehead and cheek," I asked and stared into Clare's blue eyes. She looks beautiful as always. Adam gave her a look of concern and she touched her cheek. I growled at the thought of Fitz even laying a hand on her. I wonder if he wants to be cremated or in a casket?

I then placed a hand on her soft cheek and stroked it. She then look into my eyes and I heard Adam fake-gagging. We both rolled our eyes and she took a deep inhale.

"Yeah, it's okay," She assured me and I took my hand off her cheek.

"Yeah but Fitz won't be," I added and I started to drive. I glared at the road, wishing that Fitz was somewhere so I can run him over. But I have to drop off Adam at his house and then Clare.

"Come on Eli," Clare sighed miserably,"Fighting isn't gonna solve anything!"

That's when I gripped the wheel and snapped,"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled at her, making her and Adam jump in fear,"HE HIT YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

"...no" Clare sighed and I gave her a smirk. Which, by the way, looked scary. The two visibly relaxed and there was a huge silence between us three.

Then Clare broke the silence,"Meet me by my house at 7pm and bring everything you need."

I dropped off Adam and then Clare at their house. Tonight is going to be one of the best nights. I presume. At least I get to be with my best friends. Maybe I should make a move on Clare? Hm...maybe not yet. But soon.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. Do you think I should add Alli and Drew to Clare's sleepover? And maybe Becky? Who do you think I should add for the next chapter. Because the next chapter might be VERY LONG!  
**

**Well, it depends on the reviews. I need about 17 REVIEWS people!**


End file.
